Meeting in New York
by 123montana321
Summary: Lindsay found a friend in New York that helped her through knowing and falling in love with Danny Messer.  Several short stories over moments Lindsay needed a friend.


**Not what it looks like ... even if it might be**

In the middle of settling into New York and falling in love with Danny Messer, Lindsay had met a girl from the Bronx named Simone. Simone taught Lindsay the things about New York that Danny wouldn't have been able to teach her, like where and how to shop or where to get the best bagles in New York.

They met often over breakfast before work. On one such morning, Lindsay blurted.

"I slept with Danny."

"You what?" this exchange happened over breakfast. "You haven't even been on a date with him yet. Wait? Have you?"

"Not officially. Its not like it seems. He was freaked out because this whole take down thing went all wrong and one thing let to another. He did ask me out. After."

"And are you going to accept?"

"Sure, why not. I like him, don't I?"

Simone rolled her eyes. "Well, I certainly hope so. You going to tell me about ..."

"What do you think?"

"I think it was gooooood."

Lindsay smiled. "You could be right."

"I know I'm right. I can tell by the smile on your face." 

* * *

**The Cold isn't You**

"So, how was the date?" Simone asked. It was the first thing she asked that morning. Lindsay took a moment to look up from her coffee.

"I did not go."

"What? You didn't go on the date with the cutie you've had your sights set on for months? The one you ... said was good?"

"I got a call from Montana. I've got to go home soon and testify in a case. It's an old thing, but there's a lot of baggage."

"Might be good to have someone to carry the baggage.

"Most guys leave them by my door after a few days. I tend to space out."

"You're not even giving him a chance are you?" Simone asked.

"I don't know how."

And she was sad.

* * *

**Slightly got my hands ... full**

While Lindsay was in Montana, Simone stayed in her apartment since she shared her apartment with a middle aged smoker she'd met on the subway. On the night Lindsay was expected to return home, Simone heard some rustling outside the door. Thinking Lindsay had her hands full and was looking for her keys, Simone openned the door.

And there she saw Lindsay Monroe in the arms of Danny Messer.

"Well," Simone said. "I guess your hands are full." 

* * *

**In a Daze**

Simone knew Lindsay was out with Danny, or figured she was, so she slipped back to Lindsay's apartment to get something she'd left behind. When she openned to door, she found Lindsay fully clothed—but underneath Danny.

Before Simone could discretely slip out, Danny rolled off Lindsay and stood.

"Don't go. I need to. Ah, go. Before."

"Before you do what you should have been doing with her all along?" Simone asked.

Danny shrugged. "Depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

"And I think we're right where we need to be."

"You certainly were."

At that, Danny only smiled. When he left, Lindsay had taken her mug to the sink. She stared out the window, clearly in a daze. But from the rumpled look of her clothing and hair, it was obvious where her mind was. Or should be.

* * *

**Snowed In at another address**

Since she was still having problems with her roommate, Simone was glad when Lindsay called and offered her apartment again.

"Why? Where will you be?" she thought she knew the answer.

"Danny was hurt. He needs someone to help him get better."

"Uh-huh. And does this mean that you'll be sharing a bed to help him get better."

"We'll be sharing a little bit more than that."

Simone smiled. "It's about time."

* * *

**Not "boo-whoing"**

Luckily, Lindsay was a bit more conservative with her money and spending it than Simone. For when Simone lost her apartment and couldn't pay her rent, she was able to move in temporarily again with Lindsay.

At this time Danny and Lindsay were already dating. He showed up at Lindsay's apartment after a long shift.

"Danny!" Simone said as she opened the door. "Lindsay's almost ready."

"How is she?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Danny shook his head. "She just had a tough couple of days. Little girl lost her parents."

"The Amityville case."

"Yes."

"I think she'd fine. Nothing that a night out with you won't fix."

"Thanks. Anything particular about a night out with me?"

Simone shrugged. "Not that I know. She plays the night life a whole lot more quite than I. I guess that's why she like you."

He smiled at her, because he really liked her and he liked that at least for a little while Lindsay wasn't alone. 

* * *

**Right-about one thing**

Simone openned her door and frowned at the look she immediately saw in Lindsay's eyes. "What happened."

"I think Danny's sleeping with the boy's mother."

Surprised, Simone held the door open so Lindsay could walk in.

"That doesn't sound like Danny."

"No. But he's not himself right now. Or he's changed. Or he's just going to be focused on her."

"How do you know?"

"Because his next door neighbor on the other side warned me about it. She's been keeping an eye on her."

"Does the boys mother know about you."

"Yes. But I'm not going to blame her."

"What are you going to do?"

"Move on." She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's good. Real good. Want some prospects?"

Lindsay laughed, but there was very little humor in the sound. "Not yet." 

* * *

**Turned a Page**

Simone had lunch with Lindsay as she did at least once a month. As they finished lunch, Lindsay dropped the bombshell.

"What do you mean you're back with Danny? The SOB cheater?"

"He was confused and hurting and lost. How could I not eventually give him a chance?" Lindsay sighed.

"You've got a bigger heart than I."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a mistake."

"Has he at least made it up or tried to?"

Lindsay blushed a little which Simone took as a bad sign. "You haven't?"

"Lets just say he convinced me to give him a chance. So I'm giving him a chance with me, but not with my heart."

"Girl, I don't think Lindsay Monroe can separate the body from the heart."

Lindsay looked across the table. "Then I guess its too late."

**The Cost of that Chance**

"I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? With Danny's baby?"

"Who elses?" Lindsay asked indignantly.

"Well, considering you just got back together with him. "What did he say?"

"I haven't told him."

"You are going to tell him."

"No, I was just going to miss work for a few days in about 9 months and tell him it was for liposuction."

**Not Living in a Box**

"I don't even know how to approach the subject." Lindsay said.

"How about you talk about moving into a new place. Say you're looking at somewhere new to sublet. Maybe he'll invite you to stay with him. Then you'll know he's ready for that."

* * *

"He found out."

"Really? And what did he say?"

"A lot. And he said he was thinking about asking me to move in with him. But as he didn't think I was signing papers, he thought he had at least a day to work it out in his head."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**At Peace with Danny**

"You got married?" Simone repeated. Lindsay had promised to call before heading to Montana. She had not called. She had not called until she got to Montana, that is.

"Yes. He convinced me."

"How?"

And Lindsay told her.


End file.
